A Fate: The Unfortunate
by ghonthesi
Summary: The Great Spirits.. What has become of them?


**What we found through the stars**

**Was the many sky lengths of spirits**

**From Earth we pray**

**Our actions were secretly tweaked with**

;

**On guard, lies the centre**

**On point lies the wrong**

**Where the God himself broke away**

**It was where the Unfortunate belonged**

**PROLOGUE**

_The war 3000 years ago, was never remembered.__Only to be forgotten right after their disappearance_

The war had ended with a magnificent explosion of dust that blew within four miles of the land. Trees were knocked down of their stabled, healthy roots from the blast. Even nearby animals were killed or severely injured, leaving open prey to those who starved.

The echoes of running paws were heard in the distance, running to their beloved with tears and wales. Pools of blood were drying onto the tainted Earth, staining anyone who dared to lie on it as they mourn. Warriors stood on guard as they were trained, not once breaking a tear for the members they've lost. Not here.

They watched as their leader made many steps. Many steps towards the rather large symbol with the shape of the moon, but split in half. They saw as he broke down miserably with tears spilling from his eyes.

**Flashback**

"Naruto". The golden alpha turned towards the familiar voice he recognised as his partner. "You'll have to watch over the pack for a few years-" what did he mean? He's been watching over the pack on his own since he became alpha, though, he'd only been protecting it from the outside. "On your own. I won't be back, neither will Sakura". Naruto frowned as he stood straight, head held high as he lightly bared his teeth, glaring at the large brute in front of him. "What for? What's this even about?" he barked.

"There's something...something that's gonna happen if me and Sakura don't sacrifice ourselves for a few years. We are the only valuable ones on this planet that can do so". He explained. His crimson and amethyst eyes never left the azure eyes that were narrowing even more so.

"Why are you doing this?!? We can face this together! How am I supposed to lead without the help of my team? How am I-". He sobbed. How was his heart supposed to deal with this? He's already lost so many of his close friends...not them too…

"You'll find a way. You always do. Besides, you have Shikamaru". He replied in his unemotional tone, though he gave a faint smirk as he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

**End**

_"Sakura and I are the only ones on this planet that can save this war. We will be gone, separated even, in a seal that cannot be undone. If that seal is tampered with, we'll die. I'm trusting you, Naruto. I'm trusting you to protect this dark matter we're in. Protect us from rogues. Protect us from power-hungry animals. Protect us from dying. Protect our lives, Naruto. We are counting on you.."_

* * *

**Chapter I How We Began**

It was a rainy day, as clouds gathered upon each other as one, creating a massive storm as lightning struck parts of the forest. Trees fell from their roots as they collided into other trees or onto the muddy Earth, but never began a fire. No one was out, knowing they wouldn't make much progress with the gathering fog that happens often on days like these. Hunters would have no luck in catching prey for their packs. Though, it was unlucky for some, for their Alphas never let them return without anything in jaw.

Though, unfortunately there were a few rogues out, hoping to get a catch of something...or someone.

Just below the hanging of a branch lie a walking shadow. Her silky fur now wet from the dashing rainfall, none shivering as the cold breeze made an entrance. A few rogues lie at the top of the tallest of trees, awaiting for a good opportunity to pounce. A smirk showed on their faces as they wondered what a beautiful fae was out and about doing out on her own on a stormy day like this? Just out in the open...awaiting to be taken away..

One rogue nodded to the other and to the next, silently making their way to the tip of the branch they stood. Paws sheathing their claws as they vanished into thin air.

One rogue appeared behind the fae, ready to dig its claws into her flesh to bring her down, but it all happened in a blur.

A faint white glow emitted from the female as she turned upon the surprise attack, wrapping her jaws around the rogue's neck. Her ears perked as she heard more pawsteps coming her way. More company hmm..her eyes narrowed as she realized she was surrounded by more than three others, causing her to toss the first rogue's body aside as she prepared for an attack.

"Heh heh...what is such a pretty fae out here for? Shouldn't you be with your...pack? You're pretty vulnerable out here..all alone..", one finally spoke, keeping to the shadows as their voice slid through the echoing clearing. She could just hear the lust in his voice.

Breaking from her defensive position, she stood straight and tall-confidence booming out loud. It isn't everyday she gets to toy with a group of rogues with little intelligence.

"It seems you love to follow your targets for more than an hour until they're alone, no? So why don't you just run along, I don't have time to play with toys.", she stated with the utmost boredom she had ever mustered. She began curling her jaws slowly, her fangs waiting to just wrap themselves around their flesh and give them warning. Her darkened emerald eyes promised no mercy will be given.

Though, despite her warning gesture, they circled her. Snarling as if they were intimidating. She eyed their every step, calculating her next move as they came closer and closer..

The exact moment they crouched was when she turned it into her opportunity to send a devastating force of wind within the area. Satisfaction settling in as the outline of their bodies flew within the distance at the strong impact that came without a notice. The naked eye wouldn't have been able to see it coming instantly, she noted.

_"Sakura, it's time to regroup. Meet back at the entrance._", voiced a smooth voice within her mind. Sakura looked once more at her work, knowing it sent a general warning to not step back into territorial grounds carelessly. Was quite boring, honestly. She randomly thought as she vanished in cold air.

Unbeknownst to her someone was watching within the shadows of the trees, high above ground eyeing every move.

Like a **_hawk_**.

* * *

**A series I'm planning on starting, this will be the first book! As wolves of course, and with a lovely plot. My first fanfiction using Naruto Characters so I would love the feedback! **


End file.
